The Guard of Pride, and the Black Tool Smith
by HyperGamer25101
Summary: (1K Challenge, Non-Vanilla Minecraft-verse (Anything Goes from my brain)) A Human Craftian honorable ally of Equestria and Avalonian Dragons, and a Pridelands Lion who's also a Lion Guard, in the realm of Minecraft. They both engaged in a quick verbal clash.


The sun rises up, to hope to shine onto the land of wilderness, but clouds of rain block it. Dirk the human is under the patch of oak trees fully grown. With his steel axe raised, he swing it horizontally clock-formation, retracting and swinging back to chop down the oak tree. He grabs the blocks of oak tree logs and runs to his portable smelting base. He loads all the logs into one of the two furnaces in order to make charcoal. He moves to the other furnace where most of his ore is being refined. This furnace he made is special, mixing two ores into one. He is ready to try out the mixing of the Steel Bar, and the Onyx Bar, pure black and shining.

"Onyx and Steel. Steel made from Iron ore and Carbon Stuff." Dirk brushed his hands though with gloves on, "Now I can finally combine Onyx Bars and Steel Bars." He watch as arrows fill up with fire red. And the new Ore Bar pops out, a dark-grayer alternated line-filled bar. The words pop out as **Onyxeel Bar**. "Success! Looks like the furance recipe was correct." After getting at least sixteen, he goes to his Crafting Station, making a short Onyxeel sword, and an Onyxeel Halberd, has a long shaft and a wicked wide axe-head blade. The bottom is a flint-made pole for handling.

"Now that's done with." Dirk used his hands to grab all the Stations, getting as many spared charcoals made from oak logs.

He is happy that he finally gets to speak also after being freed from the mute curse done by Trixie. Ever since, he's been having troubles trying to survive, desperate on being a weaponsmith. Then beings appeared here by unknown magic. Many first impressions were not very good,a until finally captured by these beings who came from Equestria, being interrogated and them not buying his mute as an answer. The regal leader took over and discovered via the memory spell, he has no evil intentions. This angered lightly of the Ponies, especially Rainbow Dash.

Then he is sent onto the Trial of Friendship, to earn the Trusts from the Bearers of Harmony. That was also hard for him since he is mute. They learned that whichever tasks he's appointed to do, is average to mediocre. Then the Dragons of Avalon appear, forging an alliance of friendship. Dirk met Spyro and Cynder, who are the champion dragons that defeated malefor. After learning of a mediocre to average jobs he does, Cynder takes charge in toughening him up. It was a success and Dirk was able to get above-average, though being muted. Dirk gets accompanied until the curse is broken. They were impressed later on when Dirk started a job in Weaponsmithing. The ponies and beings of Equestria were able to defend himself. After meeting Trixie, Twilight got her to remove the mute curse and punish her with having no magic for a week.

Now... the real task has begun. Dirk is miles away from the home base of Equestria-Avalon as a quick mission, waiting for someone to talk to him. It seems a somebody from Pridesland is a leader who seeks to send a message. Dirk knows them well however. Pridelands is a faction of animals with pride, who sees all those outside Prideland not to be trusted at all costs. Perhaps in Dirk's mind, they wanted a word of friendship.

Dirk reaches the spot where he's suppose to wait. Straight forward a lion with red mane is walking forward. "Hang on. That must be Kion." Dirk whispered to himself, he readies the magic he was taught by Twilight Sparkle, the Headmare of the moved Friendship School.

The Lion's eyes widened after seeing Dirk. He walks up close as fast as he can. "You... You're that human from months ago."

"Long time no see...Kion. You've grown older." Dirk said,

"And you can speak?" Kion was surprised,

"Long story short. I was muted by the curse, but the spell was Disabled." Dirk explained, "But anyways, what is your business?"

Then with these words, Kion the Lion turns his eyes into a glaring look.

"I'm going to get to the point." Kion said, "I want all of you to stay away from Sombra. Do not attack him or his minions. This is the Pridelands and Lion Guards fight."

That shocked Dirk, he was warned about the evil unicorn. "How do you know him?"

"I do not need to answer you. Just stay away." Kion threatened,

"We cannot do that." Dirk said, "Sombra is the enemy of Equestria. That makes it our fight-."

"I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN!" Kion let out a cutting roar of the lion, which should launch Dirk like a Cannon. But Dirk stood his ground.

After the roar tore away the trees in a cone shaped formation, Dirk stared at the Lion. "Our answer remains the same, Lion!" Dirk spoke out his words filled with magical declaration, "We will defeat Sombra as well as he's our enemy! Me, the Ponies and Beings of Equestria, and the Dragons of Avalar, will not stay out of this! We'll fight even to defend the innocents and prevent unnecessary sacrifices! Even to the skin of our bare hands, bare hooves, and bare claws!"

The words shocked the Lion Guard, which then turned his glare to a deathier glare. "FINE! THEN WE THE PRIDELANDS ANIMALS DECLARE WAR IMMEDIATELY!" Kion shouted in a roar, this time aimed into the air. Dirk sighed in defeat, knowing he would failed in his Diplomatic mission.

 _'You haven't failed, Champion.'_ It was Princess Luna telepatic talking, _'It was the Prideland's Pride that failed their chances. Return to base. We'll prepare for war as well.'_ Dirk nodded and poled his Halberd onto the ground while firmly gripped. "Very well Kion. Then we shall prepare to defend in the name of Friendship and Harmony." The magic aura surrounds Dirk and after seconds of delay, blinking out of his sight.

 **(1K Challenge Complete. 35 Minutes and 28.88 Seconds used.)**


End file.
